Scroll 5: The Master and The Bath
is the fifth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It introduces a second mode to the team side arm, Hayatemaru; as well as further introduces the two secret characters who will soon impact the story. Synopsis Yousuke's frustration with Sensei Hinata boils over when the team is asked to protect a bathhouse without learning why. Plot On the Centipede, Manmaruba is steaming mad and his eyes glow. He says he has seen the future. He tells them of two powerful warriors. At night, the Magerappa are hunting. They put seeds in the ground. The Hurricanger arrive and they start dancing. The Trio transform and fight them. Ropes come in and drag Red in to the villain, Hanasakkadoshi. He is quick. He attacks all three and then retreats. In the headquarters, Oboro researches the soil in a container. Yousuke is tending to his wound. He backs up angrily and a picture frame falls on his head. Mugensai has an important job for them, which turns out to be cleaning and repairing a bath house. Yousuke thinks back to what Mugensai said and becomes angry. He stomps out, even though Nanami tries to stop him. Mugensai talks on his cellular phone to an unknown person while behind the double doors in the hideout. Oboro works on the soil sample. She cleans these bulbs in a contained box. She dips the bulb in liquid. Mugensai tracks a hot spot on the PC. Oboro is not for not explaining the plan to the trio. Mugensai protests that Yousuke is dumb to question him because he is a hamster. Yousuke comes in to attack but gets a spoon in the face, courtesy of his sensei. Yousuke protests that he's a ninja, not a cleaner. Mugensai kicks Yousuke out of the Hurricangers. In the Centipede, Chuuzubo and Sargain argue. Flowers is growing in a pool thanks to Hanasakkadoshi. The plan is for it to take over the city. He even gets in the pool with it. Yousuke heads to an amusement facility and punches a bag with Mugensai's picture on it. Nanami and Kouta find a pipe and follow it to the flower in the basement. It wraps around the two. Hanasakkadoshi arrives. The two transform but are unable to cut the vines. The flower grows out of the house. Oboro tries to contact the heroes but the bulb she has grows big. Yousuke is called by Mugensai and runs to save the duo. Plants grow all over a bridge where Yousuke is. The plants de-transform the duo. Yousuke arrives and blames himself. The plant in the office goes for Mugensai. Yousuke transforms and his Dry Gun is no use against the plant. The plant has the hamster in its clutches. Oboro does something in the computer, she tells Yousuke there's a new function to try on his blade. He activates it and slices up the roots and the main plant. His friends are let go and the plant holding Mugensai disappears and lets him go. Red bows for forgiveness to his two friends. The for arrives and shoots at the trio. They do their roll call. They fight him, he wraps his vines around Red and bash the others with him. Two warriors watch from above. The Crimson one thinks they are going to watch the end of the trio. The trio fake to be destroyed leaving straw decoys. They destroy the monster using the Dry Gadget. Furabijou stamps the monster dead. Wendinu makes it grow with a scroll in her cannon. Sempuujin is formed and quickly turned into Harrier. It performs a spinning finisher ad rolls over the monster. Senpuujin hurries down and pulls the lion mane to attack and destroy the monster with the Sword Slasher. Chuuzubo throws a fit. But Manmurabu is interested in the two warriors. Chuzubo tries to punch him but he flies out of the way and he falls. The Hurricanger come out of the left shoulder of the Senpujin and celebrate. The two warriors (who were watching) leave laughing. Oboro welcomes the trio. Yousuke says something dumb and ends up with the hamster attacking his face. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 7, . *'Viewership': 9.0% *'Space Ninja File': Poison Flower Ninja Hanasakkadoushi DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 2 features episodes 5-8.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naoyuki Sakai